It should have been easy
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto wanted a baby.. well they got more than they wished for and now they, and the town, have to deal with one crazy pregnancy. A hormonal ninja can be very dangerous indeed. KakaNaru Mpreg
1. Chapter1 It should have been easy

Don't own Naruto 

This contains yaoi (male, male love) Don't like, don´t read.. and if you do read don't complain since I did warn you.

Pairing: Kakashi Naruto 

* * *

'**It should have been so easy' Kakashi though. **

Naruto had been thrilled when he asked him if he wanted to start a family. They both desperately wanted to have their own baby, one that was both of an Uzumaki and Hatake decent, so of course they went to Tsunade to see if anything could be done. After a few agonizing weeks of waiting to their utter, but very pleasant, surprise it had been Sakura who developed the jutsu. If one of them performed it on the other, the other would become pregnant with the users child.

'**Very simple indeed'**

Well Kakashi had gotten over the hard part without "too" much of a problem, the hard part being convincing Naruto that it would be best that he carried the child. Mind you it probably hadn't been a good idea to start the argu.. eh.. negotiation of by pointing out that Kakashi was manlier of the two and should therefore not be the one to carry the child.. who knew Naruto had such a mean left hook.. the "I'm older and you should listen to me" tactic didn't go well either.. teaching Naruto the 1000 years of pain jutsu had definitely been a bad idea..

'**For a genius it should have been a piece of cake'**

After that any normal guy would have realized that trying to pull rank obviously wouldn't work, not to mention how painful it was, but since Kakashi is anything but normal and couldn't even remember a time when he himself thought he could even remotely pass of as normal he tried the" I'm a Jonin and you're a Chunnin" card.. Kakashi made a mental note to thoroughly thrash Jiraiya for teaching Naruto the rasengan, he also made a mental note to get someone to fix the living room wall.. the big hole was making the place a bit drafty.. also the noisy old bat next door was making a fuss, so what if he likes to watch TV in only his boxers and mask.. and so what if cuddling Naruto in front of the TV often led to other things, not that Naruto let him get very far.. something about not wanting the whole neighborhood to see.. which was another reason to fix the bloody wall.. But anyway, no one was forcing her to look.

'**so, so easy'**

Kakashi used a lot of other not-so-bright ideas to try to convince Naruto that he should be the "mom". Asking him to do it every 10 seconds had earned him a beating from a very annoyed Naruto. Trying to brainwash it into him by telling him over and over that he actually wanted to do it while Naruto was trying to sleep had earned him a beating from a very annoyed and sleep deprived Naruto. Telling everyone that Naruto was actually already pregnant and then telling Naruto that he had to do it after that had earned him a beating from a very annoyed, sleep deprived and by that point royally pissed off Naruto. And although trying to get Naruto completely smashed, in the hopes he could trick him into signing an agreement in his own blood to carry the child, hadn't earned him a beating Kakashi made yet another mental note to never drink while injured. Hangovers and various body injuries, he concluded, just did not go well together.

'**On the mission scale it should have been ranked even lower than a d-rank'**

In the end he managed to convince Naruto, with some help from Sakura, that he was the best man for the job. Since there was some risk of complications due to the fact that the child would be carried by a man they concluded that it would be best that Naruto did it since Kyuubi kept him pretty healthy and would heal any injuries that Naruto might get and Tsunade agreed. After that Kakashi, yet again, made some more mental notes. Number one: if ever I need anything or am in trouble with the Hokage bribe her with sake. Number two: avoid Sasuke at all cost when he returns from his month long under-cover-as-happily-married-newlyweds information gathering mission with Sakura to the romantic getaway resort.. unless I really want a slow and painful death.. which I don't.

'**it should have been e-rank, e for easy god damn it!'**

So after the hard part was over Kakashi and Naruto got ready to perform the jutsu under the watchful eyes of Tsunade and Sakura. Kakashi gathered chakra, performed the seals and touched Naruto's stomach. Tsunade and Sakura then examined Naruto but to their disappointment found no trace of the beginning of a pregnancy. They decided to try one more time so Kakashi repeated the jutsu and touched Naruto's stomach again but again they could find nothing. At this point everyone had lost hope that the jutsu would work, if the famous Copy-Nin couldn't do it even on the second try then clearly it just wouldn't work, but Sakura promised to work on it some more and try to figure out what the problem was since theoretically the jutsu had been perfect.

'**Why couldn't it have staid easy!'**

It was therefore very surprising for everyone when, after having been feeling weak and queasy for about a week, that one month later Tsunade discovered that the jutsu had indeed worked.. on the user.. both times.. So a very what-the-hell, stunned but quite happy Kakashi and a very you-so-deserved-that-for-all-you-put-me-through, grinning-like-a-mad-man and happy Naruto were told they were expecting not just one child but twins.. and Kakashi was the mother.

'**How could I fail!!'**

After the shock wore of and they looked over what they had done Sakura found out the problem, Kakashi's third seal had been a dragon instead of a lion which had the result that the user got pregnant by the one he touched not the other way around. After that Kakashi made a rather important mental note.

'**Note to self: when copying a jutsu.. Remember. To. Use. Your. Friggin. Sharingan!!' **

* * *

I just really wanted to see a story where Kakashi was the one who got pregnant. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to see Kakashi go through strange cravings, mood swings and other oh so wonderful pregnansy things.

I'm actually planing on making this a full story with this as a first chapter or a prequel but this story can stand well on it's own and the other one won't be up for some time since I generally don't like to publish my stories until they are finished.


	2. Chapter2 When the mood hits you!

Don't own Naruto  
This contains yaoi (male, male love) Don't like, don´t read.. and if you do read don't complain since I did warn you.  
Pairing: Kakashi Naruto

Yeah I know I said I wouldn't do this but since it's finished and posting it will kick my ass into working on the next chapters here's chapter nr 2.. it's not written in the same way as the first one, which was the reason I was thinking about posting it as another story, but since it's so closely connected with the first chapter the rest will be here as well.

I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up since I haven't started on it.. for some reason I've finished chapter number 4 and started on chapter 6.. hopefully it will be up soon.

* * *

Month 2 – When the mood hits you! 

It was a bright and peaceful morning in Konoha and although it was already the middle of winter it was quite sunny and warm. People were strolling around the market, kids were playing or heading off to the academy and the village was steadily coming to life. What a wonderful, peacefu.. "WHAAATT!!" A loud scream came thundering through the town. For a moment everything froze. Men, women and children turned in the direction of the Hokage tower, animals scattered and almost every Jounin in town shivered. '_Was that…_' seemed to be a common thought among them.

One Jounin in particular was shivering more than the others but unlike his fellow shinobi this one was standing on the middle of Tsunade's desk amongst scattered paperwork, pointing an accusing finger and glaring at her, shaking with a mixture of disbelieve, shock and anger. He was not happy! First he woke up and spent the morning worshipping the toilet and now this!

"I said." Tsunade calmly stated. "That starting today you are banned from taking ANY missions and I strictly order you to relax and make sure you are under absolutely no stress! Now what part of no stress don't you understand?? Get the hell of my desk brat and start relaxing!!"  
The figure stood there frozen until he felt a hesitating tug on the lower part of his pants.  
"Kashi-koi" Naruto said hesitantly. "Calm down and get of Baa-chans desk ok? It's only for about 8 months and it's for the babies, you don't want anything to happen to the babies right?"  
Kakashi relaxed a little and finally got of the desk. "No of course not Naru-chan"  
"Besides." Naruto added. "We'll be pretty busy getting everything ready for the two of them so it's easier if at least one of us stays at home to handle it. Of course I'll help out as much as I can when I'm not on missions. I can get into the whole father thing! Decorate the baby room and maybe build a crib and stuff ne Kakashi?" Unlike what some people think Naruto was indeed not that dense, he just had a really good way of making people do stuff that either they didn't want to do or that Naruto didn't want to do by seeming overly eager but completely incompetent to do it. In this case it was the former of the two and his plan worked perfectly because at those words Kakashi started thinking about a baby room decorated with pictures of ramen and a crib that could substitute as a deadly trap if needed.  
"No your right Naru-chan, I should start taking it easy and preparing for the babies is probably going to be enough for me." '_Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you handle it, Kami I can see it now! Little Miso Ramen and Beef Ramen lying in their little death trap with their ramen flavored pacifiers, in their ramen decorated room.'_ Kakashi shuddered and made a small mental note: _Make sure to double check every decision Naruto makes concerning the babies._

"Right, that's settled then." Tsunade said. "Kakashi you're on leave starting today. Naruto I have a mission for you that starts tomorrow."  
Naruto groaned and Kakashi looked like he was going to protest.  
"Ah, ah. It's a really easy escort mission and will only take a week the most. We are still short on ninjas but I'll make sure Naruto gets missions in the village later on and none the last few months. Now if you don't have any _serious_ questions then get going brats I have work to do."  
"Well there was one thing" Kakashi said. "is there anything you can do about this damn morning sickness?"  
"Not really." Tsunade did know about a dozen jutsus to ease morning sickness but since Kakashi had completely screwed up her paper work, which made it very unlikely that she could fit sake drinking and a few naps into her daily schedule, she wasn't in a very sharing mood.  
"Try salted crackers, many women say those help."

* * *

'_**Uhm Naruto…'**_**  
**Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping  
_**'Uhm Naruto…'**_**  
**Naruto, who didn't want to open his eyes and get out of bed just yet, ignored Kyuubi and snuggled closer under the blankets. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head though that was saying that something wasn't quite right, and it wasn't Kyuubi.  
_**'Naruto I think you might want to wake up now..'  
**_Naruto's sleepy brain, slowly beginning to wake up, presented him with a thought '_that sounds like an awful lot of birds_'  
_**'And I mean now.. like right now!'  
**_Suddenly it hit Naruto. '_it's the middle of winter, there shouldn't be any birds let alone that many of them_' He sat up with a start to see Kakashi standing over him, chidori chirping away and sharingan twirling, with a look in his eyes that can only be described as '_I am personally going to castrate you, kill you, take your soul through all the stages of hell and back again only to revive you, torture you and then repeat the process_'  
"Oh Naruto" Naruto shuddered in terror at the sweeter than an angel voice.  
"Did you eat the last salty crackers" 

Naruto started to sweat. He had indeed arrived home late from the escort mission last night and been so tired and hungry that he didn't think he would make it through the 3 min wait for his instant ramen and had therefore eaten the rest of the salty crackers pack he found on the counter. "Because I swear that when I went to bed last night there was at least half a pack left and you KNOW that it's the only thing that helps with my morning sickness" Kakashi's voice was no longer sweet, it had taken on a quality that made the mad ramblings of Gaara and Shukaku sound like a lullaby compared to that tone.  
Naruto didn't respond, he didn't even think, he just quite simply jumped out of bed as fast as he could, grabbed his wallet and ran for his life to the grocery store, still in his boxers and sleeping cap, and bought every pack of salty crackers there he could find.

When he got home Naruto crept slowly in to the apartment. '_Ok, I'm not dead yet so maybe he's calmed down a bit_.' He walked slowly to the kitchen and peeked inside. '_No Kakashi here_.' While putting the crackers into the cupboards, on the counter and every available surface he could find he let his chakra sense out his lovers presence '_Ok, he's in the bedroom._'  
Naruto took some crackers and made his way down the hall to their small room. What he saw when he got there was quite disturbing. Naruto, who is the last person on earth to waste or discard food carelessly, even dropped the crackers. There on their bed sat Kakashi, a grown man, his former sensei, one of the best Jounins in all of Konoha, the famous copy nin himself, and cried his eyes out while clutching a pillow.

"Kashi what's wr… umph" Before he could finish Kakashi had jumped on him knocking him to the floor.  
"Narutooo" He wailed. "Why are you mad at me? Don't you love me anymore? Don't leave me again we need you"  
_**'…'**_ Kyuubi thought  
'_WHAT THE HELL!!_' Naruto thought.  
"Kashi shh it's ok. Why are you asking me these things? Of course I'm not leaving you, I love you, and I'm not mad." '_seriously think I might be going crazy but definitely not mad in the angry sort of way_'  
"P-pr-promise?"  
"Yes I promise, now why would you think like that?"  
"Y-you didn't give me a good morning kiss like you always do and you didn't say good bye when you left"  
'_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME'_ Naruto thought. '_I wake up with you almost murdering me in my sleep and you're upset because I didn't give you a kiss!!_'

Unlike what some people might believe Naruto did not always speak without thinking and he did have enough common sense to know what to say and what not to say, especially if said thing was going to be said to one of the most dangerous man in the village while he was clearly not acting right.

"I'm so sorry Kashi love. I was so intent on getting you more crackers for your morning sickness _'Not to mention being too busy running for my life'_ that I forgot."  
"You got me crackers" Kakashi beamed. "You're way to good for me I don't deserve you" Kakashi squeezed Naruto tightly "I love you Naru-chan"  
"Kah-Kashi.. can't.. breath.. Spine.. breaking"  
Kakashi let go of Naruto and sprinted into the kitchen to get some crackers leaving Naruto lying slightly dazed and very confused on the floor.  
'_Only 8 more months, only 8 more months' _Naruto chanted over and over in his brain.  
'_**Great'**_Kyuubi thought. _**'Not only do I have to suffer through that hormonal psycho with this guy but I have to suffer through his mental break down as well.. then again this might be fun to watch.'**_

When Naruto finally went out again he found Kakashi sitting on the couch in his mask and boxers reading itcha itcha like nothing had happened. The wall had finally been fixed, Kakashi not one to let old habits die had finally taken care of it when the cold had gotten a bit too low… usually he would have just used Naruto for heat but there really was a limit to how "hot" he could get before Naruto started to mumble something about the neighbors.

"Kashi, I'm going out for a bit. Do you need anything?"  
"Hmm? No nothing. Are you ok? You look a little pale."  
'_Inner Naruto pulled his hair out and cried. What do you mean am I ok? Shit Kakashi has lost his mind. I'm skipping ramen and going straight to Tsunade_'

* * *

Kakashi was half way to the hokage tower when he finally started to get a sneaking suspicion that something wasn't quite right. He'd just gotten out of the shower and realized that he couldn't find Naruto anywhere and looking back he had probably over reacted a little bit by panicking and running out looking for him. At least that's what he concluded when people all over town either stared, screamed, fainted or did other strange things when he ran by them, but he was very calm now so he didn't quite understand why people where still doing those things when he passed them.  
When he got to the Tsunade's office he met Shizune who, when she looked at him, dropped the huge pile of papers she had been holding and then just stood there frozen even when Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face. 

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?"

_Meanwhile in Tsunades office_

"You have to help him, he's clearly lost his mind!"  
"Who?" Tsunade had just been taking a very nice little nap when Naruto burst in earlier and started rambling.  
"Kakashi, he's going crazy!"  
"uhm.. Naruto"  
"I woke up this morning and he was trying to kill me.."  
"Naruto.."  
"Then he cried like some psycho person and rambled on about me leaving him.."  
"Naru.."  
"And then all of a sudden he's happier than a monkey on crack.."  
"Naruto!"  
"Then he acts like nothing happened and I'm the one who's acting weird! He's clearly going insane and.. and.. he's standing right behind me isn't he?"  
Tsunades glares and cutting-my-throat arm movements finally decided to register in Naruto's mind.

"Kakashi" Tsunade said. "Put that ornament away and sit down.. NOW! You too Naruto." After they did just that she glared at both of them, then something hit her and she stared so strangely at Kakashi that Naruto finally gave up looking anywhere but at him and looked at his lover.  
"Kakashi! Why aren't you wearing your mask?"  
It finally dawned on Kakashi why people were acting so weird. "Shit I got so distracted when I got out of the shower that I forgot about it." And with that Kakashi pulled his mask up.  
"I guess I need to explain some things to you" Tsunade finally snapped out of her staring contest with Kakashi's exposed nose.

"Since you are both male you don't seem to have a clue what happens during pregnancies. Long story short '_Because I really want to get back to my nap.. and have lots of sake because of the headache you are giving me_' what Naruto just rambled on about here earlier is called mood swings and they are very common because of all the hormonal changes taking place in Kakashi's body. Kakashi might also be a little distracted and have a hard time concentrating on things for a while, which is also the reason why he can absolutely not take any missions."  
"You might also go through something called nesting, which basically means you might start cleaning and organizing your home or some things like that, and you'll more than likely get food cravings where you really have to get a specific type of food.. they might often be a bit strange so be prepared for that. I'll have Sakura look in on you regularly to help you out when she gets back from her mission, until then I suggest you get some books about pregnancies or something."

* * *

**Well there it is, Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter3 Let the cravings begin!

**It's a bit empty.. I didn't have many ideas for this one. Well hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Month 3 – Let the cravings begin!

Kakashi wanted to cry, he was fairly sure this had nothing to do with the hormones in his body, who wouldn't want to cry if they woke up at 7am every morning and then started their day by puking their guts out over the toilet, it just wasn't right! The day shouldn't start until at least 9am and then it should be used to visit the memorial stone or torture his teammates.

Kakashi toyed with the idea of teaching Ibiki the correct version of this pregnancy jutsu but then thought better of it, because although going through the whole pregnancy thing would surely break even the most fearful ninjas down Kakashi wouldn't wish this on anyone.. and he wasn't quite sure Konoha needed a lot of little Ibikis running around the place. He was sure however that he had gotten new respect for women, mothers especially.

Naruto woke up to the sweet, sweet smell of ramen which could only mean 2 things. Kakashi was making him breakfast or Naruto had finally gone over the very thin line between a healthy ramen lover into a psycho-only-got-ramen-on-my-brain-and-can-even-smell-it-all-the-time-MUST-HAVE-SOME-NOW type of guy. Of course most people thought he had crossed that line ages ago, especially Kakashi who had sworn of ramen completely shortly after they started living together and at the same time started showing an awful lot of interest in grocery shopping and cooking, although Naruto was a bit worried as to why Kakashi always seemed to forget to buy more ramen.. maybe Kakashi had taken one too many blows to the head or something.

So Naruto, convinced that Kakashi on one of his happy swings (Naruto had secretly named most of his mood swings ranging from sad swing, normal swing and all the way up to run-for-your-life-NOW swing) had decided to cook him breakfast, headed into the kitchen. On the way there he started getting confused.

'_What's that other smell? It's definitely ramen but it smells like something is mixed in with it.'_

When he finally got to the kitchen Naruto froze. _'Is that what I think it is?' _ For a whole minute he stood there with a blank look on his face because his mind couldn't decide if it was going to make him cry, scream his head off in fear, faint, get down on his knees and scream "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE RAMEN" or if it should just shut down completely. When his brain had reached the conclusion that maybe it would just be best to do all those things his survival instincts took over and he looked at Kakashi and asked hesitantly.

"So whatcha cooking?"

"Oh just breakfast" Kakashi beamed "ramen and a little extra. There's enough for two, you have to eat well before your mission today."

"Yosh! Ramen mmmm.. eh? Extra?" Naruto had almost forgotten just what he had seen when he first entered the kitchen, his brain was doing a very good job of suppressing that memory up until now, and he looked with dread at the bowl Kakashi was holding out to him with a bright smile on his face. Naruto thought he was going to be sick, yes that was indeed strawberry ice cream slowly melting in his noodle broth. At least he was fairly sure it was but he could be mistaken since the mustard pored all over the whole thing made it look a bit different and Naruto didn't even want to know what that tentacle like thing was.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" To Naruto's horror Kakashi was delightfully eating his own bowl and since he had by this point found out that anything short of smothering Kakashi with affection and doing EVERYTHING he could to make him happy might lead to some horrible mood swings he did the only thing the partner of one of the deadliest shinobies with very, very short fuses could do.

He looked at Kakashi with his best forced smile and said.

"Not at all, this just looks so good that I wanted to just.. eh look at it for a moment."

_**'Wait kit you're not seriously going to...'**_

And with that said Naruto permanently killed his taste buds and ate the whole thing.

* * *

Sakura was quite possibly having the best day of her life, well one of them anyway since the last month spent with Sasuke at the romantic getaway resort had been filled with great days, she was just a tiny bit sad that it had to end. But this was a good day too, she had just gotten home and Tsunade-sama had personally given her the mission of taking care of Kakashi, she nearly squealed at the thought and inner Sakura was going crazier than normal with excitement. She was just on her way to look in on him now when she spotted Naruto looking rather distraught. Deciding that she would not only take care of Kakashi while he was pregnant but Naruto too, because surely he must be feeling a bit overwhelmed these days as well, she started running after him. 

"Naruto, hi! How have you been?"

Naruto looked up at her and she could finally see how pale he was.

"Are you ok? Have you eaten anything today? Come on we can go to the ramen stand and you can tell me what's bothering you."

As soon as the words ramen stand were spoken Naruto shivered and looked like he was about to cry.

'_right something is seriously wrong if Naruto looks like he is about to break down at the mention of getting ramen.. he looks like I just told him there is no ramen left in the universe!'_

"Ok come on, we're going to see Tsunade-sama right now"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the Hokage.

Tsunade was certain that something terrible had happened to Naruto when she saw him and given the fact that he hadn't been on any dangerous missions she came to the conclusion that there could only be one source to the problem.

"What did he do now?"

Naruto finally cracked. "It.. it was horrible.. he.. he.."

"He what?"

"He made breakfast"

"And that's bad because?"

"He made ramen!"

"Yeah an.."

"With strawberry ice cream.."

"Ah.."

"And mustard.."

"Eww"

"And sardines.."

"Ok that's en.."

"And.."

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH"

Tsunade and Sakura both looked like they were going to throw up.

"Look it's the whole craving thing I told you about ok. You just have to try to ignore it if it bothers you so much he'll probably have these weird food cravings well into the pregnancy.

Naruto looked even more horrified.

"God you're such a wuss Naruto" Sakura growled "I know it's disgusting but there's no need to have a mental break down because you saw him eat that."

"It's not just that" Naruto shivered.

"There's more?" Tsunade asked.

"He made me eat it as well"

* * *

After Tsunade had ordered Sakura to take Naruto over to Irukas house for some mental healing she herself headed over to check up on Kakashi. She had dumped the caretaking of on Sakura because she was sick of Naruto and Kakashi disturbing her nap almost every day but she was finding out that she could live with these house calls. There was even a good little sake bar right on the way to the house and no Shizune to stop her. 

Kakashi was just finishing fixing the hole in the wall when Tsunade got there.

"Was that the carpenter I saw running crying from the house just now?"

"Hmm? Yeah strange man.. I guess good help is hard to find these days."

"Oh really, any idea why he might have left without finishing his work?"

"No, I just offered to heat up some left over ramen from this morning for him and he bolted for the door."

"Ah I see. That's the reason why I'm here actually."

"You want the ramen I made this morning?"

Tsunade had to mentally slap herself before she let out the HELL NO that was hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Eh, no thank you. Look Kakashi I know that you probably didn't see anything wrong with the food you made this morning but I'm going to just come straight out and say that in all my years as a medic nin I have never, and I mean never, heard of anything so disgusting. So the next time you get the urge to eat something could you please try not to poison Naruto with it as well?"

"Sooo I guess that means tonight's dinner is just for me then."

"Depends what it is."

"Fish"

"With?"

"Strawberries."

"I see, anything else?"

"Garlic sauce.."

"Yeah that would be just for you then.." And with that Tsunade went to that small little sake bar on the way to the tower and tried not to think about food.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, might post 2 chapters next time since chapter 5 is finished.. I just have to work on chapter 4 a bit before it can come up.**


	4. Chapter4 Perverted display of afection

**Right... My chapters have completely gone into chaos and I know I said chapter 5 was finished but I'm changing it a bit and moving some stuff between later chapters and what not so there will only be one chapter up this time. Chapter 5 is well on it's way to being finished though so it shouldn't take me more than a week the most to get it up here as well.**

* * *

Month 4 – Perverted display of affection

Naruto slowly eased himself out of bed wincing as he did. He'd woken up a few hours ago to a very sharp poke right between ribs number 3 and 4, something that Kakashi seemed to be making a regular habit of doing these days. Being half asleep he'd paid little attention to the conversation just heard the words craving in there like always and something about wanting naruto **(1)**, well that was easy they had lots of those in the fridge since Naruto liked them in his ramen.

Naruto who had completely had it with always having to wake up in the middle of the night to get Kakashi whatever he was craving at the moment, he still remembered having to run all the way to Suna to get some special dango they had there only to get back to find that Kakashi didn't want it anymore, had sleepily told Kakashi that if he wanted it so much then he should just get it himself. At this point he didn't care if Kakashi killed him for that or not, at least he would get some rest then. Naruto was how ever not expecting Kakashi to jump on him nor was he expecting to have the best, most kinky and steamy sex he had had in his life for the next 3 hours straight. 

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the mission room as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast since he was also trying his best to hide the limping and trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot through his back with each step. Kakashi had managed to ravage him again 3 times before he got out, when he was taking a shower, in the kitchen when he was making his ramen and then up against the front door right before he escaped. Now Naruto enjoyed sex as much as the next guy but when your boyfriend was the second biggest pervert in the village and got most of his ideas from the biggest pervert in the village even great stuff like sex could sometimes get a bit too much, not to mention a little out of hand. Naruto was sure he could never look at his rubber duck with the same eyes as before, although on the plus side he'd gotten a whole new love for ramen.

Halfway to the office Naruto didn't know if he should be extremely annoyed or insanely scared. He knew Kakashi was following him, said pervert had indeed tried to drag him into various alleys along the way. So Naruto had taken to walking in the middle of the street trying to follow large crowds as much as possible in the hope that it would keep his lover away.

'_Shit what the hell has brought this thing on, we barely even make out anymore with all the crazy mood swings and cravings, who could kiss someone after they've just eaten something that looks and smells like it came from the dump.'_

'_**I think he's in heat.'**_

'_Humans don't go into heat.'_

'_**You sure? Looks like it to me and believe me I know what I'm talking about.'**_

'_Ok spare me the details, I have noooo desire to know about your sex life.'_

'_**Che and you think I have any desire to know about yours! I'm straight for Kami's sake!! You think they would at least have had the decency to put me in a straight container but nooo they had to make the torture even worse!'**_

'_Jeez! For a huge and "scary" demon you sure do whine a lot.'_

'_**WHAT! You come here and say that to my face. Grrr just unleash this seal and we'll see who'll be the one whining then!'**_

'_Still whining.'_Naruto sang in his head.

'_**Gah, whatever kit. But your lover is showing all the signs of being in heat and if he is you do not want to keep him unsatisfied for long.'**_

'_Why? What will happen?'_

'_**Well normally the creature in heat would drag it's mate somewhere private so they could fulfill their needs but knowing what kind of perv you chose as a mate he probably wouldn't even bother with the private part.'**_

Suddenly the street didn't seem crowded or safe enough to Naruto and he limped even faster to the mission office. 

* * *

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Iruka asked a little worried when he saw Naruto's painful walk.

"Oh it's nothing Iruka-Sensei." Naruto laughed nervously. "I got a little injured on my last mission." _'Taking care of a pregnant Jounin should seriously be classified as an S rank mission.. I wonder if I can get Tsunade to put that on my record.'_

"You got injured that badly handing out cookies to the old people?"

'_CRAP! Damn those stupid D rank missions to hell!'_

"Hehe yeah… you see there was this old obaasan.. and you see.. well"

At this point Naruto had unwillingly caught the attention of the whole room and to make matters worse Kakashi chose that moment to walk into the mission room.. scratch that.. To make matters so bad that Naruto wanted to scream like a little girl and hide behind Iruka, Kakashi came bursting into the mission room in nothing but his pants and mask, launched at Naruto and started doing his absolute best to rid his lover of any clothing that was in the way of what he wanted.. and Kakashi's best was very good indeed. Naruto had just enough time and sense to hang onto his pants for dear life, with the help of Kyuubi, before he hollered at his lover.

"Kakashi STOP RIGHT THERE! I swear if you don't behave yourself until we get home I will personally go there, BURN all your Itcha Itcha books.. Yes even the spare once.. and then I will take a voluntary month long mission to SNOW country so you won't get ANY for a whole month and even if you do go against Tsunades STRICT orders to stay in Konoha relaxing and follow me there you will be completely MISERABLE in the cold and you STILL WON'T GET ANY! Now let go of my pants right NOW YOU PERVERT!!"

"Until we get home?"

"Yes at least until we get.. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING.."

The room was suddenly filled with floating leaves and chakra smoke as Kakashi and his vict.. uhm lover teleported out of there. 

* * *

Naruto was not happy. If he didn't know already that it definitely wouldn't work and would only make Tsunade even more unreasonable he would have jumped up on her desk himself and had a fit like a little kid. Well that and the fact that he could barely move let alone jump up on her desk. It didn't help that Tsunade seemed to be suppressing the urge to burst out laughing at him, he got that a lot after yesterday, and Naruto thought that sake bottle sitting on her desk looked an awful lot like the sake bottle a certain silver haired shinobi had been seen with that morning.

"But Baa-chan please you have to let me go! Seriously snow country could be making a huge plot to invade Konoha any minute now, I'll even go spy on them for free!"

"I said no Baka!"

"But whyyy." Naruto pouted.

"First of all, you and the word incognito don't even go well together in a sentence let alone reality. Second of all, I've already told you that from this month forward you will only get missions inside Konoha. And third of all." Here Tsunade snickered a little. "you don't look like you can walk home let alone all the way to snow country!"

"Fine! But if I drop dead from exhaustion my death will be on your hands! Now if you don't have any more ways in torturing me I have to get home before Kakashi wakes up and starts looking for me." Naruto sighed and headed for the door.

"Naruto." Tsunade sang out with an obvious smirk on her face. "How's Kakashi doing?"

"He's being a total pain in the ass! Naruto snapped before slamming the door behind him."

**(1) Naruto is also a steamed fish-paste cake, the little white and pink swirly thing in the ramen bowls if you've seen that.**


	5. Chapter5 It‘s because I‘m fat isn‘t it

**Month 5 – It's because I'm fat isn't it?**

"Sakura.. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Kakashi had been quite happily relaxing at home with Itcha Itcha when Sakura insisted on taking him shopping, he tried to refuse but Sakura had not only surpassed her teacher in strength but had actually managed to become scarier than her as well. Which is how Kakashi found himself in the situation he was in now.

"Of course I'm sure Kakashi, their called maternity clothes after all. As in clothes for mothers"

"And I really need these?"

"Yes you do, you're already starting to show quite a bit and soon none of your clothes will fit you, not that they are fitting you well at the moment."

Sakura was right there, Kakashi was having quite a hard time getting into his uniform these days. The fabric was stretching rather uncomfortably around his belly and it had been a long time since he had been able to zip his vest up. He still wasn't all too certain about these pregnancy clothes though but Sakura should know a whole lot more about these things than he did, the pregnancy books he'd looked through hadn't mentioned clothes at all, but still.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Kakashi you're carrying twins, you're going to get a whole lot bigger then you already are so you need these clothes!"

"Big? Are you.. are you saying I'm fat?"

Kakashi's masculinity had a fight with his hormones but unfortunately lost and he found himself fighting back tears. _'Honestly I think I've cried more in the past few months than I've done in my whole life!'_

Inner Sakura was mentally strangling Sakura at that point. _Kahhh stupid baka, you never, NEVER point out to a pregnant woman that she's gotten big!!_

"Of course not Kakashi, you look wonderful! You're basically glowing, I bet Naruto can't keep his hands of you eh?"

"Well we have been a lot closer for the past month." _'As in skin to skin close, but there's no need to tell her that.'_

"See! There's no need to feel insecure about the way you look. Now buy these clothes, we still have lots of other fun things to do for you and the babies!!"

**-Next day-**

Sasuke was ready this time. He had been planning his revenge for the past 3 months now, it was one of the only things that got him through the month long mission with Sakura. He still shuddered every time he thought about it. Of course he had nothing serious planed, the guy was carrying twins after all, just something equally mentally traumatizing as what he went through. He had originally been planning on getting his revenge right after they got back but soon found out that Kakashi had been having serious mood issues so he decided to wait a little bit. When he first tried anything he came upon Kakashi eating, Sasuke was still regretting that he had activated his sharingan and therefore had the image of exactly _what_ Kakashi was eating burned into his mind forever. Last month he had tried again but seeing an almost naked Kakashi stalking Naruto had made him quickly realize that it might not be the best time. But this was it! His moment of revenge was finally here. He had been tracing his chakra for some time and Kakashi would be coming down this street any moment now. All he had to do was wait a little longer and sweet revenge would be his.

'_Yes! This is it. Here he comes, finally I'll have my… EH??'_

Sasuke promptly fell of the roof he had been waiting on. When he came to he made the decision of waiting with his revenge until after the babies were born, this whole pregnancy thing was just seriously not predictable enough to fit into his plans.

* * *

Kakashi was going crazy. Of course more than half the town thought he was about a 100 times more psycho than usual after he got pregnant but since Kakashi was completely oblivious to this that was not what he was referring to. Never in his life had he been so bored! He had finally found out that there really was a limit to how many times he could re-read itcha itcha paradise and slouch around town not to mention his newest hobby of avoiding Sakura, Kakashi thought he finally understood how Sasuke probably felt and made a small mental note to ask him for good ways to get rid of her.

And so Kakashi was lazily strolling, or at least wagging, to the hokage tower heading for the mission room where he could hopefully get some missions. Of course he had been strictly ordered by the hokage to not under any circumstances take on missions, rest and to not put himself under any stress at all. But Kakashi had been ordered to do that lots of times when he got injured or chakra depleted. He'd never listened and no one ever said anything before so they probably wouldn't now.

When Kakashi walked into the mission room everything went quiet, people froze in what they were doing. Papers held in mid air, ink dripping from unmoving pens and sentences were left unfinished. The silence was so loud that you could hear a needle drop, which is exactly what everyone heard because Genma dropped his senbon needle from his mouth in shock. Kakashi was a bit confused. '_Did I forget to put my mask on again? No that's in place. Do I have something on my face? No that shouldn't matter because of the mask. What's wrong with people they should be used to seeing me like this._'

The room quickly started moving again, because ninjas have very good survival instincts and at the moment theirs was telling them to act normal or be confronted by a very hormonal psy.. fellow shinobi. Kakashi started making his way over to his friends Genma and Raidou. '_Is there something wrong with my clothes, I just got them and no there isn't a stain on them or anything_. _Sakura did say this is what pregnant women wear so why are people looking at me like I've sprouted an extra head?_'

Genma's worst nightmare was indeed coming true. He had been praying to every god that might possibly exist that Kakashi would not feel the need to talk to them right now but no such luck.

'_Shit, shit, shit Genma. Calm down, calm down, keep a straight face and pretend nothing's out of the ordinary and for the love of god and everything you cherish in this life do not under any circumstances laugh, smirk or god forbid even mumble one cheeky comment._'

"Yo"

"Hey Kakashi." Genma greeted cheerfully when Kakashi arrived. "How are you?"

"I'm great, finally got over my morning sickness" '_Smooth Kakashi, like he really had to know that._'

"Eh.. that's.. Wonderful." '_Am I seriously having this conversation?_'

"Me and Raidou were just saying how healthy you looked weren't we Raidou.. Raidou??" To Genmas horror Raidou seemed to have done the unthinkable. He had deserted his fellow shinobi in danger. '_What the fuck happened to teamwork!_'

"Thank you... I don't have anything on me or something do I, people have been staring at me all day?"

'_You mean apart from that horrendously-pink-teddy-bear-printed-shirt-thing you have on over your overalls! I know shinobis like camping and all that but isn't it a bit much to start wearing the tent!_'

"No not at all man you look great" Genma could only thank his deep longing to live for the fact that he was able to say that with a straight face.

"Thanks Genma. Well I'm gonna go see if I can get some missions or something I'm getting sick of just sitting around."

"Alright, take care"

Genma was torn between two choices. One: stay and watch poor Iruka deny Kakashi a mission. Two: Run as far away as possible from whatever will happen when Iruka refuses to give Kakashi a mission. Well actually three choices because Genma really wanted to track Raidou down too and use him as a needle cushion.

* * *

'_Oh dear Kami what did I do to deserve this?'_ Iruka thought when he looked up at the person standing in front of him. _'Why did he have to choose my line?'_

At this point people had started to flee the mission room, because even ninjas who faced dangerous opponents every day know when they are about to go in way over their heads.

"Kakashi-san what can I do for you? Are you looking for Naruto? He should be back from his missions by now."

"Mah it's not that Iruka, I was actually wondering if I could get any missions."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but in your condition you aren't allowed to take any missions."

The people who had been brave, or stupid, enough to stay for the show finally realized that their courage had a limit and soon found themselves scampering in every direction trying to find the best cover to hide behind. There was a brief struggle between Genma and Asuma over the couch, which would have been quite comical if it had happened under other circumstances and would have been even funnier when they eventually clung to each other behind it, if it wasn't for the fact that the whole room was about to feel the wrath of Kakashi's fury.

Or so they thought, no one was quite expecting what happened next.

"Condition? It's.. it's because I'm fat isn't it!!" Kakashi cried.

Iruka decided he must have slaughtered a lot of holy people in some previous life, or maybe he had liked torturing children or something, whatever it was karma was definitely biting him in the ass. And it was biting hard with big sharp teeth. But being the guy he is, a guy who deals with a lot of crying and often unstable individuals such as academy students and Jounins, Iruka put his best soothing teacher voice on and said the magic words that would save his life, along with the lives of the people in the mission room.

"No not at all Kakashi-san, it's because you are pregnant and we don't want anything to happen to the babies now do we? If you have any objections about this rule I suggest you _speak_ to the _Hokage_ about them."

* * *

Things were finally starting to get back to normal in the mission room when a huge crashing sound could be heard and the Hokages desk was seen flying out of her window along with some paperwork. But Tsunade couldn't really blame anyone but herself, she had made the mistake of snickering at Kakashi after all.

* * *

Kakashi was not in a good mood when he got home, he had been fuming all the way there in fact, and had Naruto known this he would have kept his mouth very neatly shut. Keeping his mouth shut would have been the smartest thing to do. Unluckily for Naruto he hadn't had a lot of sleep for the past month and not sleeping can often seriously cloud your judgment. Which is the only explanation Naruto could think of why exactly, when he first saw Kakashi, he had opened his mouth and exclaimed.

"What the HELL are you wearing?? You look like an oversized 5 year old girl."

"!!" Kakashi glared

'…__Kyuubi thought

"…" Naruto hadn't quite caught on yet.

"WHAT"

"What?" Still a bit clueless.

'_**You do realize you just said that out loud?'**_

"NARUTO…"

'_Shit' _And the light went on in Naruto's head.

'_**It was nice knowing you kit.. and you might want to move your head a little.'**_

Naruto had just enough time to duck before the chidori aiming for his head made a new hole in the wall, there seemed to be a lot of new holes sprouting all over the place these days.

Kakashi looked at the hole. '_Damn I just got that fixed_!' Then he looked down at Naruto who was lying in the fetal position mumbling.

"… and I'll leave all my weapons to Sasuke, Sakura can have my scrolls since she's really into learning…"

"Naruto, I think your right." Kakashi sighed.

"….! OK forget the will, the world is obviously coming to an end so I won't need it."

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"This shirt is a bit too pink for me, I had serious doubts about it myself but Sakura said this is what all pregnant women wear."

"Well that's the thing Kakashi, you're not a pregnant _woman_."

"I think we need help, someone else than Sakura. Someone who's smart, is used to all kinds of moods, has good knowledge of kids and definitely not a pink loving female who gets way into the whole maternity thing.

"I know just the guy!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and heading for the door. "Come on Kakashi."

**-A few moments later-**

"Kakashi?" Naruto came walking back in. "Are you coming or what?"

"_Mumble.. mumble.. get up_."

"What?"

"I. Can't. Get. Up!" Kakashi glared.

"Oh, sorry here let me help you."

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone about this and I swear I'll make myself a single parent."

"… I won't breathe a word."

"Good.. and Naruto."

"Uhm.. Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well that's the 5th chapter. Don't know when the 6th will be up because there's quite a bit left of it and I haven't started on the rest of them.. there should be about 9 chapters, one for each month if you haven't realized that, and anything more than that is just a bonus. But anyway.. I'll try to update soon but I do have some schoolwork and I'd rather take the time and do the story properly than rush it and screw it up.**

**Thanx for reading! **


	6. Chapter6 The big move

**Month 6 – The big move**

Iruka nearly fainted when he saw who was standing on his doorstep. '_Oh god no! What could they possibly want with me? Haven't you given me enough trouble already!!_'

Iruka had in fact had to spend all last week dealing with a very disgruntled Hokage who had obviously decided that the only thing that could make her life bearable was to make Iruka's life a living hell.

Besides having to teach and do mission desk duty he had had to personally get her a new desk.. which meant he had to go and buy one, carry it all the way to her office only for the hokage to find some tiny little detail wrong with it each time and then have to carry it all the way back for a new one. Finally on the 15th desk she was satisfied and Iruka, who was by that point exhausted to the point where he could have fallen asleep standing up, thought he was off the hook.

Oh how wrong he was. After getting the desk he had to sort out all the paper work that had been misplaced in Kakashi's outburst and do a bunch of other chores as well. So he had been stuck all week doing probably about a year's worth of work for the hokage.

Iruka wasn't a 100 percent sure why he had to do it all by himself when the hokage had a lot of other assistants but had the feeling it might have something to do with the fact that it was him who had sent Kakashi up to talk to her. He was however sure that if it would have gone on longer he would have personally put his name down as a missing nin and gone off to live a secluded life in the mountains somewhere far, far away from ANY female.

Iruka, who was still exhausted and sore, opened his mouth and was quite ready to say _go away_ and then slam the door in their faces but only managed a faint "oomph" before he fell over with Naruto grinning on top of him after one of his famous Glomp-Iruka-Tackles.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted lazily while Iruka was busy trying to untangle himself from a babbling, clingy blond monster who, by Iruka's point of view, was far too big to still be doing that. "We were wondering if you could help us out a bit"

"Yeah" Naruto exclaimed a little too loudly into Iruka's ear. "Kakashi here is completely clueless about how to be pregnant and he's.. GAHH."

Iruka didn't have to struggle to get Naruto off thanks to Kakashi, although he wasn't sure if picking him up on one leg and dangling him upside down was the best way to help out.

"Me? And I suppose you know all about it hmm? Maybe if you were a bit more responsible and had actually looked into this whole thing we wouldn't have to ask for help now would we?"

"Hey that's not fair, you were the one who got all those pregnancy books and has nothing but spare time on his hands. I've been busy taking missions to feed you all and I might not know an awful lot but I know enough to know that you aren't supposed to strain yourself so PUT ME DOWN!"

Iruka sighed '_I guess there is no getting rid of these guys until I do whatever it is they want._'

"Kakashi put Naruto down and would both of you just get in already so we can talk about this like the adults we're all _supposed_ to be."

Kakashi let go of Naruto, which resulted in him falling head first into the ground, and walked inside with Naruto stumbling behind muttering something about ungrateful, hormonal mothers.. but not loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

* * *

After Iruka had made tea and finally managed to get Kakashi and Naruto both settled enough to have a conversation that would not steer of track into some personal quarrel about how irresponsible Naruto was and how unstable Kakashi was.. which had in fact been accomplished by Iruka shouting at both of them that Naruto was in fact one of the most irresponsible person in the village if not the whole fire country and Kakashi could make a schizophrenic person with multiple personalities seem sane.

Now any other person who would even have uttered that would have found themselves trying to dodge both a chidori and a rasengan, or at the very least would have had a crying Kakashi and a royally pissed of Naruto to deal with.

But Iruka wasn't just any other person.

Iruka was the teacher of little ninjas and had had a few years to perfect his Voice of Absolute Authority. A tone of voice that said "Go against me and there will be Trouble, with a capital T!"

"So what is it that you want?"

"Well, you see, me and Naruto don't actually know much about all this pregnancy stuff and the books are only helpful up to a point. We've had Sakura helping us but she gets a bit carried away with the whole _mother_ aspect of it, like with the maternity clothes fiasco, so we just thought that since you work with kids and seem to know more about them than we do that you could help us out a bit here."

"Uh.. You guys do realize that I teach kids around 10-12?"

"Yeah" Kakashi and Naruto said in unison.

"And you haven't even had yours yet."

"yeah"

"And I don't have any kids of my own."

"yeah"

'_Oh Kami they are not getting this. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised, neither of them really had parents, Kakashi is a genius but he doesn't really know much about human behavior outside of the battlefield and Naruto is just... Naruto_.'

"Look what I'm trying to say here is that I'm about as clueless as you guys about the whole pregnancy thing."

"Oooh" Kakashi and Naruto mimicked after each other.

"Well you're smart sensei, can't you help us out a little?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed for the 100th time that week. "Alright I'll try to help you guys as best I can, just tell me what you need help with.. or actually no let's just go to your place and I'll stay with you guys for a while and see what needs to be done alright?"

"Great come on both of you let's do this!" Naruto yelled and ran out the door.

Iruka how ever had to help Kakashi stand up from the couch while he listened to a number of very creative death threats from said person.

* * *

The first thing Iruka noticed when he got to their place was a lot of cracks and holes in the walls. '_Right, I guess the first thing that has to improve is Kakashi's temper._'

"So where is your spare room, I'll just put my things there and we can get started."

"Spare room? We don't have a spare room Iruka." Kakashi stated

"You don't have a.. where are you going to have the babies?"

"In the baby room of course, we know that much Iruka-sensei."

"Oh so you have a nursery?"

"…" Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other one smacking himself on the forehead and the other one sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Mah.. come to think of it, actually we don't."

Iruka made up his mind. He was definitely signing himself into the bingo book after he had throttled these guys.

"Great, just great. Well I guess the first order of business is to find you guys a new apartment or a house even, wouldn't be such a bad idea to get a house. More space and you'll have a yard for the kids to play in later and things like that. Actually let's make that the second order of business, the first one will be to get Kakashi some decent clothes."

Iruka had just noticed that Kakashi was back to wearing his uniform, which looked like it would burst out at the seams with the smallest of movements the Jounin made.

"Oh hell no, I will not wear those mommy clothes and that's final!"

"Well I wasn't going to suggest that, you could simply buy a bigger uniform if that's what you want. Hell they even make them big enough for the Akimichis so you should be able to find one that fits."

Kakashi glared, personally Iruka couldn't see how glaring could be all that affective with just one eye but the Jounin sure had managed.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Well Kashi you have been a bit stup..."

"_**I would not go there kit."**_

"...absent minded lately"

"Yeah well anyway." Iruka pushed on before Kakashi could react and Naruto would screw up further. "Kakashi you go find bigger clothes and me and Naruto will go to Tsunade-sama and see if we can get you a house. After that we will work on your temper problems, I'm sure you wouldn't want to break the whole house down just after you move in. After all you are supposed to be fixing your place up for the babies not tearing it down."

* * *

Two days later the people of Konoha got to see one of those rare but amazing sights that always went with ninjas moving, that is the sight of ninjas actually moving. Unlike what you might think ninjas are not, and never will be, considered regular. So unlike regular people, who move by piling their stuff on a wagon and dragging it to their new home, ninjas simply picked up their stuff with some help from a few of their ninja friends and carried it the same route they always go around town.. Across the rooftops.

This time was no exception apart from one small thing, well not really small since said person, his ego and his reputation haven't been considered small for quite some time now. One Hatake Kakashi was in fact having the best time he had had in a long time. At first he had gotten rather annoyed at the fact that he wasn't allowed to do anything, he wasn't allowed to pack, carry or unpack anything. But that did not stop the copy nin from helping out, oh no. Kakashi found a very fun way to take his annoyance out on the people helping them move.

Which is how Genma and Raidou found themselves in the position they were in now, the position of not only carrying a sofa across the rooftops but carrying a sofa with said copy nin sitting on it.

"Genma you're supposed to be lifting with your knees not your back, it's not good for you."

"Thanks for the tip Kakashi." Genma used the opportunity of having his back to him to role his eyes.

"Watch it Raidou this is a very old sofa, it belonged to my mother, you nearly broke the leg of there!"

'_Nearly broke my own leg as well not that you care!_' "Sorry Kakashi" '_And it would actually be a lot better for the sofa if we weren't moving it with you on it you bastard_'

Kakashi did the same thing with the bed, the bookshelf and every other big furniture they had, he was tempted to try and sit on some of the boxes but Iruka finally had enough and gave him his best "Or else" glare. Kakashi really didn't want to know what "Or else" meant so he moved on to other things. He was now quite happily helping Asuma and Gai hang up pictures in the new house with the delightful phrases "Just a little bit to the left... just a little bit further... just a liiittlle bit further... no you went too far go back a bit... go back a bit." and "It's a bit crooked... still a bit crooked... almost there... nope sorry now it's crooked the other way."

When everything had been moved to the new house Kakashi realized that he was very happy indeed that he wasn't allowed to do anything. What Gai was about to say made him realize that it could actually be useful.

"Kakashi My Esteemed Eternal Rival Let Us Have A Challenge To Test The Power Of Our Youth!" **_'Nice guy pose'_** "I Challenge You To An Unpacking Competition! He Who Gets More Boxes And Finishes The Fastest Wins"

"Maahh... Sorry Gai. I'm not allowed to unpack, I'm a bit busy being pregnant with twins at the moment."

"Kahhh... Always Such Hip And Modern Comebacks!"

But of course being Gai he managed to make Kakashi change his mind again.

"Alright!! I Have a Better Idea. You Will Teach Me This Pregnancy Jutsu And We Will See Who Will Be The Better Mother! And Just To Prove Once And For All That I Am Better Than You I Will Carry Triplets!"

Kakashi made a very important mental note then and there to have the hokage classify the pregnancy jutsu as a forbidden technique.


	7. Chapter7 Hot Panic

Month 7 – Hot panic.

Naruto was sitting in the snow. He had on every piece of warm clothing he owned but he was still freezing his ass of and sitting in the snow with light snowflakes dancing around him before they landed on their little brothers and sisters that came before them to make an even bigger pile of snow. A snow that Naruto was not happy to be sitting in but really couldn't do anything about... it certainly hadn't been his choice.

Earlier that day

Naruto was making his way home from his last mission until the babies were born. The weather was chilly and he had spent the morning shuffling snow for the elderly and really couldn't wait to get home to his warm new house and his pregnant spouse. Iruka had really worked wonders with Kakashi's temper and since Naruto had had fewer and fewer missions they had really started bonding on a whole new level, especially over the babies.

Kakashi had finally told him about some strange cramps he kept having, at first Naruto had gone ballistic because Kakashi hadn't had it checked out but Kakashi assured him that it wasn't anything painful just these strange cramps where he felt like his muscles were moving. Normally Naruto would have laughed while he told his boyfriend that it was the babies moving not his muscles but had decided against it, instead he just cuddled his boyfriend more closely and they spent the evening feeling the babies move and kick.

Naruto ran the rest of the way home grinning the whole way. He was going to build a fire in their fireplace, make hot chocolate, wrap himself and Kakashi up in tons of blankets and just cuddle for the rest of the day.

What he saw when he walked into their new house not only pushed those plans away.. it tortured and murdered his plans slowly and painfully. At first Naruto thought that the roof had caved in or that maybe it had been blown inside by an open window, but since the roof was indeed intact and the snow that was filling their new home was a bit too much to have just been blown inside he concluded that was not the case.

Naruto looked inside.. looked outside.. looked inside again.

'_Yep definitely more snow inside than in the front yard, colder too. What on earth is going on here'_

Naruto soon found the answer to his question, it was in fact sitting on their snow covered sofa wearing a summer ninja uniform, fanning himself but still sweating and looking miserable. A little cloud covered most part of the ceiling from which little snowflakes came falling down.

Which brings us back to Naruto, sitting on his couch… in the snow… inside his new house shivering like his life depended on it, because it actually did. Kakashi came in with a pile of blankets and some hot chocolate.

'_Well at least a part of my plan will work out'_

"I'm sorry Naru-koi I can't help it, I'm just really, really hot and there's nothing that I can do about it"

"Don't worry about it Kashi, really I'm fine" _'What's a few frost bites and pneumonia between friends right?' _"You just sit back down and relax ok, I'm sure it's just some passing thing due to some hormonal thingy."

'_Please Kyuubi give me some heat man, if I die you're going down with me you know!'_

'_**Cheh, I'm giving you enough heat to survive kit and you're not getting any more. You're not the only one who's freezing here'**_

'_Fine selfish bastard, I guess I'll just sit here in the cold… with nothing to do… except maybe sing in my head, yes that should be fun… how about some songs from that musical you love… west side story was it?'_

'_**Ok, ok!! Take the damn heat! Just for the love of Kami do not start singing'**_

Naruto sighed, if looked at closely people would be able to see a faint red glow emanating from him while the snow around him melted slowly.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up early, he couldn't quite put his finger on what had woken him up at first, Kakashi was sleeping peacefully beside him and it was pretty quiet outside. Naruto focused his mind to see if Kyuubi was doing something, sometimes when Kyuubi was overly restless or absent minded he would accidentally engage Naruto in it. Naruto wasn't sure how his communication with Kyuubi worked when it came down to it, they could both contact the other if they wanted to and basically interact inside Naruto's head but other than that they still had their own separate minds.

Well sure enough Kyuubi seemed to be so engrossed in something that Naruto had been woken up by some of it slipping through.

'_Wait is he..'_ Naruto focused a bit more.

'_**I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty. That the city should give me its keeeyyyy. **__**A committee, Should be organized to honor meee.'**_

'_Uhhh Kyuubi.. what are you doing?'_

'_**See the pretty… what?!.. uhm nothing, I'm not doing anything.. just you know.. sharpening my claws.. plotting world destruction.. the usual… cough cough'**_

Kakashi on the other hand woke up to a sharp kick to his stomach, from the inside, followed by a good amount of pressure to his bladder.

'_I swear to Kami these kids have started their own ninja training with my insides'_

Kakashi looked over to the empty side of the bed. '_Crap where is Naruto when you need him' _Kakashi swallowed his pride and did the only thing he could do in this situation.

"NARUTOO" he wailed, but in a very manly sort of way of course.

"YEAH?" came the answer from somewhere in the house.

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"I'm making breakfast, what is it?"

"Just come over here for a second?" '_Don't make me shout it over the whole house'_

"The food will probably burn if I come now."

"Naruto please it's an emergency."

Naruto was there in one second flat. "Emergency! What's wrong?? Is it the babies.. what happened?? Crap did I do something? Did you do something…"

"Just get me out of bed I need to pee!!"

"What? That was your emergency?? I'm burning breakfast because you have to pee?"

"Would you rather be cleaning up the bed later" Kakashi glared.

"Uhm.. well I… now that you mention it, no I don't. "

"Didn't think so, now get me up please."

"Yosh be right on it. Do you need any help washing up? We're meeting Iruka-sensei and Sakura later to shop for the babies and the nursery so you don't have too much time to do it."

"Thank you and no I think I can manage to shower on my own thank you very much."

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto and Kakashi were making their way down town. Kakashi was mildly annoyed and Naruto was not making it any better with his little snickers and the occasional laugh.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is, admit it you would laugh too if it was someone else."

"Well it's not someone else and it's not funny" '_Ok maybe a little bit but still_'

"See you're smiling, you think it's funny"

"Alright I admit it, it's a tiny bit funny ok.. just don't tell anyone or I swear to Kami you won't even live to regret it, I've had enough embarrassments as it is."

"Haha well if I die I want to have it engraved on my tomb stone. "_Here lies Naruto, died for telling people that his super ninja lover dropped the soap in the shower and after many feeble attempts to bend down and get it had to eventually sit down only to find out he couldn't stand back up._"

"That's a little long don't you think, how about just. "_Here lies Naruto, died because of his own stupidity_"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

Kakashi and Naruto had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice that they had arrived at their meeting point with Iruka and Sakura, which were both looking at them with mild curiosity.

"Ahh, I'm afraid I can't tell you Sakura. You see it's classified information and if I tell you Kakashi will have to kill us both." Naruto mock whispered while glancing around their surroundings as if looking to see if anyone was spying on them.

"Uhu.. I see you've picked up Kakashi-sensei's lame excuse habit."

"Hey!"

Naruto took the opportunity while Kakashi tried to defend his excuses to Sakura to grin and mouth the words 'I'll tell you later' behind his back. Unluckily for him Kakashi chose that moment to turn around.

"… they happen to be true most of the tim… I SAW THAT! And don't you DAR.."

Iruka chose that moment to clear his throat loudly, smile his most charming smile and speaking a few key words that were bound to solve the situation fast.

"Well now that we are all here we should get going. _Sakura_" Iruka glanced at her. "suggested that we should start with getting _baby clothes_" Iruka directed the words carefully in her direction. "first since they will be the lightest to carry and we have a pretty busy day ahead of us."

He didn't have to wait long, in fact as soon as he finished the sentence Sakura squealed and dragged them all to the nearest baby store.

* * *

Half an hour later and Kakashi found himself getting more and more annoyed. Sure he found it fun to look at baby clothes and all, really he did, but he was realizing fast that he had to take matters into his own hands.

Despite the fact that he had insistently told her that they didn't know, and didn't want to find out, what gender the babies were Sakura had managed to find nearly every clothing that even remotely contained the color pink in them and kept insisting that they buy them. Naruto was managing to do the same thing with every orange piece of clothing in the store.

Kakashi got sick of taking the clothing out of the basket and returning them and just got a new basket, if any of the pink or orange clothing made it out of the store in their bags they would find themselves mysteriously disappearing before the kids were born. Kakashi wasn't taking any chances, who knew how old Sakura and Naruto were when they got obsessed with those colors.

'_Well this looks alright, no bright colors at least.. and I'll take a few of those and that one. Why don't they just make ninja uniforms for babies? Well this should be enough I think.. these clothes are really small, how can something be that small._'

Kakashi ambled over to the group who at this point seemed to be all trying to stuff their separate piles into the old basket each grumbling for the others to let go of it and return what they had.

"Well I got it, you can ALL return what you have so let's go."

"What? Let me see… Kakashi-Sensei these clothes are way to big!"

"What do you mean? Their baby clothes right?"

"They're for 3 year olds, you're supposed to be looking for clothes like these."

At this Sakura indicated the clothes she was holding. The very, very _tiny_ clothes she was holding.

Kakashi blinked, then he stared, then he looked at his belly, the clothes he was holding and then the clothes that Sakura was holding and finally it made sense.

And then Kakashi started to panic.

"WHAT! The kids are going to be THAT SMALL!"

"Well yeah. Haven't you ever seen a baby before Kakashi-Sensei? Yours might actually be a little bit smaller come to think of it since you are having twins."**(1)**

"Smaller! Isn't that small enough? How can something be THAT small?? How do you handle something that tiny.. god I'm going to break the babies… Naruto I'm going to break the babies!!"

Naruto who up until now hadn't been paying much attention to the clothes didn't hear his boyfriend hyperventilating next to him. He was too busy looking at a tiny baby outfit, sizing it up, looking at Kakashi's stomach, back to the baby suit, back to Kakashi's stomach, scratching his head and then shrugging his shoulders and using the opportunity while everyone else was otherwise occupied to walk over to the register and buying his pile of orange clothing.

"Calm down Kakashi-san you're not going to break the babies. Yes they are going to be small but they're going to be fine. You cared for Pakkun ever since he was a pup right?"

"Yeah"

"Well didn't you ever have to hold him or something?"

"Yeah, I had to feed him with a bottle at first."

"Well there you go, you didn't break Pakkun and you won't break the babies either. It's not the same of course but now you know you are able to handle small things without breaking them. You'll be fine."

"I.. I guess.."

Later that day Naruto found Kakashi trying to get a very grumbling Pakkun into an orange baby suit with bunny ears.

* * *

**(1) **I have no idea if that's true I just know that at least with triplets and up that the babies tend to be smaller.. but for the sake of the story let's just pretend that it's true.

**There might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter.. I'm swamped with school work at the moment and am taking a week trip at the start of next month without my computer so there will be no writing for at least a week then... just bear with me for that time I'll definitely finish this story.**

**Thanx to everyone who's reviewed this story :) it's so nice to know that someone likes what you are writing. **


	8. Chapter8 Nesting : Sasukes revenge

**Alrighty next chapter up :) sorry for the wait. Had a lot of schoolwork and then took a week trip to egypt.. and even though I took a notebook with me with the intention of writing something that didn't happen.. somehow looking at pyramids and ancient ruins beats handwriting fanfiction, shocking I know. **

* * *

Month 8 – Nesting – Sasuke's revenge

Sasuke was in a good mood. Oh yes, he had finally come up with the perfect revenge. He had gotten the idea after listening to Sakura's endless rant about her shopping trip with the expecting parents the month before. Of course he hadn't really been _listening_ per say it was more of a "try to get it into your big forehead that I'm not interested and not listening" glaring on his end while Sakura went on and on. But something got his attention.

"rant rant rant Kakashi rant Panic rant rant nervous breakdown rant babies rant rant size…"

Now no one can really say how the minds of geniuses work but Sasuke's mind immediately came up with a plan.

'_Ahh, the sweet smell of vengeance in the air. Kukukuku'_

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade, he was getting really restless just sitting at home doing nothing and even though they got along a whole lot better now both him and Kakashi were getting tired of being together 24-7 with nothing much to do. So Naruto decided to go see if he could get any small missions within the village.

When he got to the hokage's office he was met outside by Sakura who looked like she was either going to explode with anger or break down crying.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, Is Tsunade-Baachan in?"

"Oh hi Naruto-Kun. Yes she's in but she's taking a nap, plus she wasn't in a good mood earlier so I wouldn't go in there if I were you, we just have to wait until Shizune gets back from lunch.. Naruto what are you doing!"

What Naruto did next was something most shinobi thought of as instant suicide.

Most ninjas if told that the hokage was taking a nap would turn right back around or wait until Shizune had woken her up and even then most of them waited for about 10 to 15 min to let her cool of before going in and see her.

If told that Tsunade-Sama was taking a nap after having been in a bad mood even Ibiki would hightail out of there and come back at a better time. Which explains why Sakura was standing outside the hokage's office not daring to go inside even though she had urgent business with the hokage.

Therefore Sakura, the anbu guards outside the office doors and Izumo and Kotetsu could only watch with fascination and horror as Naruto walked up to the double doors, opened them and hollered.

"Oi Baachan! I need something to do"

If seeing all that hadn't startled them enough Naruto did another thing that no one had ever managed to do before. He dodged the two sake bottles that came hurling at him and easily moved out of the way of Tsunade's punch of death. Tsunade herself was quite taken aback by it, even Shizune never managed to get away untouched by waking her up and she sure had a lot of practice in doing so.

"Ah I think I know just what to do with you. In fact I think you'll be perfect for it"

The smirk on Tsunade's face even sent shivers down the spines of the anbu but again Naruto seemed unfazed by it all.

* * *

Iruka could not believe his eyes. If he hadn't come back in time to see the rest of the class he would never in his wildest dreams have believed that Naruto had been overseeing his shuriken throwing class while he had to go to a meeting with the hokage.

There was not a scratch on him.. not a single one.. not even a tiny tear in his clothes.

As much as Iruka wanted to be able to deny it most of his scars weren't from battle but from teaching that very class, even Genma had had to get a few stitches here and there after substituting for him once. Naruto wasn't even breaking sweat dodging all the wrongly aimed weapons and occasionally pulling a child out of harms way with him.

_'Jeez this kid could barely dodge his own fist if he hit himself in the head not so long ago, what the hell happened?'_

"Naruto, how on earth did you manage to do that?"

"Hmm? Do what Iruka-Sensei?"

"Dodging all those shurikens? Have you been doing some new training lately or something?"

"Oh.. Well no, not really anyway.. I've spent the last 7 or so months living with a hormonal ninja who happens to be very, very good at Taijutsu among other things and Kyuubi says it's made my reflexes better"

'_Ah yeah that explains it'_

* * *

Naruto wasn't really sure what happened when he walked into their house. All he remembered was taking one step out of the front room in his slightly damp from the rain clothes before his world turned upside down and he suddenly found himself naked while Kakashi was walking in the direction of the laundry room with his clothes shouting something about not bringing dirt into the house.

Now Naruto, who had some time ago realized that trying to make Kakashi slow down, take it easy or in any way treating him like he was fragile could either result in straight out violence or very creative revenge methods, didn't mind having to walk on newspapers into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't mind so much wearing plastic bags on his feet so he wouldn't stain the floors. He didn't awfully mind moving the furniture back and forth since it meant Kakashi wasn't doing it and although he was a bit surprised he didn't mind Kakashi cleaning the house like they were expecting a king to come by and eat of of the floor or something. Kami only knew that after living with one of the more peculiar jounins for a few years Naruto had seen weirder stuff even before said copy nin got pregnant.

Naruto did mind a little bit about the hundreds of safety locks and childproofing things all over the house that made it hard for him to open the fridge or get his ramen out of the cupboards but decided not to mention it.

He did however get enough when Kakashi started vacuuming the ceiling, now he might be wrong but standing upside down with the vacuum cleaner was in no way what a pregnant person in their 8th month should do.

"Hatake Kakashi if you don't get down this instance I swear to Kami I will make Tsunade put you into the hospital and having you spend the rest of the pregnancy in bed!"

"I'm only cleaning, what's the big deal"

"It's the ceiling!"

"It's filthy. We can't have the house filthy when the babies get here they might get sick"

"Ok, I don't know how much of a genius you were when you were a child but I highly doubt that the kids are going to be crawling up to the ceiling anytime soon to lick it so just get down NOW"

"How can you say that, you don't care if our children get sick?"

'_Kami what did I ever do in my previous life to deserve this? Or are you punishing Kyuubi and I'm just caught in the middle of it'_

_**'Oh no that's all you brat, don't even try to blame this on me'**_

"Alright, alright how about you get down and sit on the sofa while I finish cleaning the ceiling. Would that be ok?"

* * *

Sasuke wisely decided not to ask why on earth Naruto was waxing the ceiling when he got to their house, he honestly really didn't want to know. He came here for a reason and for one reason only, his revenge. Just thinking about it made him smirk.

_'Ah yes finally'_

"Hello Kakashi-San, Dobe. Sakura wanted me to give you these birth books"

"Yo Sasuke. We already have a lot of pregnancy books and don't really need more I think. We've pretty much gotten everything down and it's only about one month to go"

"Ah well you see these aren't really pregnancy books their _birth-_books they tell you everything you need to know about childbirth. Like how_big_the children are going to be, everything about the _contractions_ and stuff like that. They even have a lot of different methods to give birth to the babies. You _have_ thought about all that haven't you?"

"Well not really.."

"Oh well they have a really nice picture demonstration of it here in this book. You see the babies go from the uterus down here and the out through here.. of course this is the female body.. But I guess your kids will be coming about a _similar_ way."

"Similar way?"

Kakashi looked at the picture more closely and then down on his stomach

'_What does that mea...'_

A few things happened at once.

Naruto managed to put 2 and 2 together and get 4 which resulted in him losing his concentration from shock and he fell headfirst into the floor.

Sasuke finally got his revenge and happily made his way back to the Uchiha compound with the closest thing to a smile on his face he could ever manage.

And the whole shinobi population shivered when they heard a very familiar voice screaming

"THEY COME DOWN WHERE!!"

* * *

**Yes it's a bit short but that's just how it turned out.. I would just ruin it if I tried to add something more.. hopefully the next chapter will be longer since it will be _the last one!!_ -dramatic music-  
I'm toying with the idea of making a small epilogue after the next chapter but I'll have to wait and see.. so there won't be more than 2 chapers max left of this story..** **And then I'll start working on expanding _Late-Early _for those who are interested.**


	9. Chapter9 Let‘s see how you‘ll like it

**Right, the last real chapter of this fic.. there will be an epilogue but it will be a small one. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read, commented or added this story to their favs. **

* * *

Month 9 - Let's see how you'll like it...

Tsunade was not happy.

Definitely far away from being happy.

She was, as a matter of fact, fluctuating between wishing Itachi had in fact killed _every single damn Uchiha_ or stuffing Sasuke in a big box, wrapping it up with a huge red bow on top and sending it the fastest way possible back to Orochimaru.

_'I should not have gone easy on that little prick.. I wonder if it's too late to have Ibiki go at him..'_

Tsunade looked over her desk again at her most priced shinobi.

Her most priced shinobi who was at the moment hyperventilating into a paper bag thanks to enough tranquilizing jutsus to knock out a horse, she guessed it was a great improvement from the hysterical ramblings, pacing around the office and the occasional "This is all your fault" either directed at Naruto or the odd piece of furniture.. Tsunade didn't see how her coffee table had had anything to do with things and didn't think it had deserved it's untimely end by chidori but decided not to mention it, she still remembered what happened last time she ticked Kakashi off and she was rather happy with her new desk thank you very much.

Naruto was a whole different story entirely. Tsunade shuddered when she looked at him. He was just sitting there! _Quietly_. But the worst thing about it was that you could see he was _thinking_. That just wasn't normal.. not that the situation was normal at all but at the very least it was predictable.. Naruto thinking _quietly_ wasn't predictable.. what on earth Naruto was thinking was even less predictable. She couldn't deal with that.

Tsunade shuddered again before she focused back on the person she could deal with.

"Kakashi! Snap out of it and report!!" She bellowed in her most authoritative voice, it was an effective way to get ninjas out of shock long enough to make at the very least a decent account of what had happened. All she had gotten out of either one of them since they barged into her office 40 something minuets ago was just random ramblings, mostly done by Kakashi since Naruto had barely said a word. She had heard enough to know it had something to do with Sasuke and the babies but little else than that. The technique worked because Kakashi straightened up and droned on in a monotone voice.

"At approximately 1600 hours yesterday one Uchiha Sasuke came over to our house. One Uzumaki Naruto was at the time waxing the ceiling and I, Hatake Kakashi, was deep cleaning the couch. Uchiha Sasuke presented me with books, from one Haruno Sakura, about childbirth and then proceeded to.. to..."

Here his voice got a little hysterical and he looked down at what Tsunade assumed was his stomach.

"Do they really.. come out.. _down there_" Kakashi finally squeaked.

Tsunade didn't really see why Kakashi was so horrified by that thought, it's not like he was a woman or something.

"Yeah Kakashi they do, if it's a woman we are talking about but that hardly applies in your case."

"Sasuke said.. mine would come down a similar way.."

_'Oooofff now how painful would that be, good thing that's not humanly possible... crap'_

"Kakashi I've got good news and I've got bad news.. which one would you like first"

"Uhm.. the good once?"

"Right, I can tell you with a 100 percent certainty that your children are NOT coming out of your _pole_ so you can stop staring at it...s general area in horror"

Kakashi let out a huge sigh before he remembered something.

"And the bad news?"

Tsunade grinned rather childishly "I have actually no idea how your children are coming out"

"Oh... Oh that's.. WHAT!!"

Tsunade got into a defensive mode and guarded her desk, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come. Kakashi how ever got ready to have another panic attack into his paper bag. They were both startled out of their thoughts when a calm voice spoke from the other side of the room.

"Would it be better if he was a woman?"

_'Funny'_ Tsunade thought. _'I could have sworn that voice came from Naruto'_ Tsunade shuddered again.

Naruto suddenly found three eyes staring at him in shock.

"Well would it?"

"Well yeah, if Kakashi was a woman he could just go through natural childbirth like every other woman."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

One eye turned from shock to annoyance.

"In case you haven't noticed before _love of my life" _

_'That means no killing him Kakashi' _

"I am in fact NOT a _woman_! And am in no hurry to get a sex change"

"I'm not saying you should, well not entirely anyway"

"Not entirely?"

"I talked it over with Kyuubi and he says you should be able to henge at least your lower body into a womans body.. it's not really a henge I just don't have a better word for it... It's kind of like how the shadow clone is more than just a clone but like an actual thing.. so instead of your body just looking like a female body it will actually _be_ a female body and Kyuubi says you should be able to do it to just the parts you need..."

"I know that jutsu" Tsunade finally snapped out of shock. "It's a forbidden one but it will work perfectly for this"

* * *

The next day Naruto and Kakashi were back in Tsunade's office to practice the Jutsu. It had been decided that Kakashi would only change his reproductive system, Kakashi severely refused to change more than necessary and everyone agreed.. seeing Kakashi pregnant was weird enough, they didn't really want to see him as a woman or a man with a females lower body.. the weirdness had to stop somewhere.

When Kakashi managed to do it right Tsunade stuck a chakra seal on the bottom of Kakashi's right foot.

"What the hell is that for?"

"It's so you don't drop the jutsu during the birth brat, you also have to hold it up until that point since we don't know when the birth will be exactly and you have to be in this state when it begins."

Kakashi tried reaching down and pulling it off, he was so not going to be in this state all month, but since he hadn't been able to reach, let alone see his feet, for the past 3 months he failed in the attempt.

"Take it off"

"No, it stays on! And under no circumstances are you to take it off for him Naruto, do you understand me!" Tsunade gave him her death glare. Naruto had at this point built up a good tolerance to any kind of threatening look or attitude but decided to go along with her anyway.

"When your water breaks come to the hospital immediately"

**A week later**

Kakashi was reading the birth books Sasuke had so _thoughtfully_ given him, he sure as hell didn't want any more unwelcome surprises so he was going to learn all there was to know about this damn birth process before it actually happened. He should have a few days to go to learn this stuff.

"Labor contractions usually cause discomfort or a dull ache in your back and lower abdomen, along with pressure in the pelvis. Contractions move in a wave-like motion from the top of the uterus to the bottom. Some women describe contractions as strong menstrual cramps. " _'Yeah I sooo know how that feels.. what ever can't be that bad, I have been tortured after all.'_

"Although the contractions may be uncomfortable, you will be able to relax in between contractions." _'See not so bad.. don't know why women make such a big deal out of this'_

**Next night**

Kakashi woke up to a sharp pain in his back and.. _'What's that wetness' _

"Naruto.. NARUTO!!"

"Yeah.. I'm up, I'm up.. what is it?"

"My water just broke"

"_What_! Are you sure??"

"No I actually peed myself but since I'm to embarrassed to admit that I just decided to tell you my water broke instead! OF COURSE I'M SURE!!"

"Shit.. Alright we have to get you to the hospital.. Hold this" Naruto dumped Kakashi's bag on his lap, they had taken Sakuras advise and packed a bag for the hospital a few days ago so it would be ready when they had to leave. "and here we go"

Kakashi sat calmly on the bed for about 5 minuets until Naruto appeared again looking rather rushed and panicked.

"Shit I am so sorry... I knew I was forgetting something.. I'm so sorry.. alright here we go hold on"

And this time he teleported them both to the hospital.

**An hour later**

Kakashi was just about ready to hunt down the idiot who had written that birth book.

_'Dull ache my ass!! relax between contractions! That's putting it rather mildly!!'_

The only thing stopping him was the searing pain he felt shooting through his lower back and stomach and the boneless state he was in in-between contractions. To make matters worse Kakashi felt like crying which severely hurt his pride. He was already stuck with womans parts he wasn't overly fond of, in a lot of pain which was only promising to get worse, about to give birth to twins and god only knew how painful that would be and he really did not want to top it all off by crying about it too. Kakashi was strongly wishing he was being tortured instead, nothing he had ever been through had been this bad and he had been through his share of torture.

Naruto had never been tortured in his life but he supposed what he was going through now wasn't that much different. Kakashi was squeezing his hand so tightly he was sure he would never be able to perform seals again and seeing Kakashi in so much pain was putting a strain on his heart as well, but like a good ninja, and a good father to be, Naruto didn't complain about his hand and instead focused on rubbing Kakashi's back babbling sweet nothings and it'll be alrights. He had stopped telling Kakashi to breath after being punched almost though a wall and told to "Breath yourself you fucking asshole"

**Two more hours later**

Kakashi was finally ready to give birth. They had cast a pain reducing jutsu on him but he swore that was not working very well.

They were going to give him a spinal **(1)** but trying to stick a needle into an emotional high class ninja, especially trying to stick said needle into his back, had gotten a rather violent reaction so they settled for the jutsus.

"Ok Push Kakashi" Tsunade ordered

"Gahhhh" Kakashi was sure his nether region was ripping apart.

"Ok now breath... and push"

"Ahhhh" This time Kakashi swore he would send flowers and gift certificates to spas to every single mother in the village.

"Alright I can see the head, Push!"

Kakashi clutched Naruto's hand tighter and pushed with all his might, maybe if he pushed hard enough both babies would just get out already!

"Your doing great Kakashi" Naruto managed to say soothingly, inwardly he was screaming _'My hand! Your breaking my hand!!'_

Kakashi's hateful comeback was halted by the sound of a new born baby crying.

"Alright one out and one left.. now breath, just breath"

"I am breathing you old hag! Stop telling me to Ahhhh..."

"Ok looks like the next one is about ready to come out.. Alright push"

"Gahhhh I don't wanna" Kakashi cried

"Shhh it's ok, it's almost over Kashi.. just a little more and we'll have our babies."

"Ok.. almost there.. now breath, breath and push!"

* * *

Half an hour later Kakashi and Naruto were proud-fully looking at their little twin boys. They looked identical apart from the fact that one had spiky silver hair and bright blue eyes and the other had a wild tuft of bright yellow hair and dark eyes **(2)**

Kakashi felt more tired than after a bad chakra depletion but he decided that the exhaustion and the pain was all worth it when he looked at his sons.. their sons.. little Hatake-Uzumaki angels.

"That wasn't so hard now was it." Kakashi blinked and looked over at Naruto who stood next to him, grinning like an idiot, one arm in a sling.

"Don't know what all the buzz is about with these childbirths"

Kakashi's visible eye began to twitch.

_**'Uhhh kit I would stop talking..'**_

"Doesn't look so hard." Naruto was _completely_ oblivious while watching the boys in the little crib the nurse had brought them into the room in after they were cleaned and looked over.

"Probably just exaggerated stories or something.. women tend to do that"

The only warning he got was a sense of dread which made him turn around just in time to see Kakashi growl from the hospital bed next to him. "Not _hard. _Well let's see how you'll like it then!!"

Before Kakashi made a few familiar hand signs _'wait isn't that the correct version of'_ and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

* * *

**1 Now I've never given birth so I don't know much about all this other than the information I google but a spinal is when they stick a needle in your lower back and it numbs the body from the chest down.. it's the only pain reliever I know of during childbirth so I went with it.**

**2 I stick to the fact that Kakashi has dark eyes because the only colors you see in close up of his eyes in the anime is black and white. **


	10. Chapter10 Epilouge

**Well here it is, the very last installment of this story. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Slightly updated now.. I thought Naruto's dads name was Arashi but it was Minato so I changed it...**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Month 1**

Tsunade was not happy, not only did she have to go at least another year or so without two of her best ninjas, she now had another 9 months of a hormone crazy _male_ to look forward to. A hormone crazy male who also happened to have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Her only consolation was the sake bottle she found on her desk.

Naruto was quite happy. He'd never really had a "real" family before and now he didn't just have twins but another baby on the way. He was quite looking forward to being the mom this time around, he'd been a bit envious of Kakashi for having such a close connection with the babies all through the pregnancy.

Kakashi was quite happy too. His hormones were back to normal, he had a spouse and two adorable little boys he loved more than anything and another one on the way.. and he was quite looking forward to seeing Naruto go through the same hell he had been in for the last 9 months.

Kyuubi started to feel a bit funny.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 2**

Tsunade was in a better mood. The council was breathing down her neck a little bit because they thought Naruto might be a threat to the village if he got hormonal. The 2 sake bottles she found on her desk were helping her ignore them.

Naruto and Kakashi were both really happy. They spent their days caring for their little angels, Minato with his golden hair and dark eyes and Sakumo with his silver hair and blue eyes. Both fathers agreed that nowhere else could such cute boys be found.

Kyuubi wasn't happy.. he kept puking up chakra bubbles and crying... demons did not cry for kami's sake!

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 3**

Tsunade was happy. Naruto was showing no signs of going Kyuubi on anyones ass which made the council bug her a little less and this month she'd found 3 sake bottles on her desk.

Naruto spent his days taking little Minato and Sakumo out on walks.. straight to the ramen stand, Kakashi was trying to make him eat healthy for the baby and all the ramen he bought kept magically disappearing into the cupboard with the nasty child lock he couldn't open.

Kakashi was back on duty but only small missions inside the village. In his spare time he would dote on his little boys and try to force Naruto to eat vegetables and fruits.. he knew Naruto was still eating ramen but was too happy to make a big deal out of it.

Kyuubi spent the month crying in his cage because Naruto wouldn't eat the food he wanted.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 4**

Tsunade was not happy. She'd found 4 bottles of sake on her desk but Shizune had confiscated them.

Naruto and Kakashi had a small argument after Kakashi found Naruto feeding Minato and Sakumo noodle broth through a bottle. Kakashi thankfully won the argument by threatening to get the ramen stand owner to stop selling Naruto ramen. They were still both quite happy, their little boys were growing fast. Sakumo was, if possible, even a bigger ball of energy than Naruto and Minato, taking after his more relaxed dad, spent his days napping and observing the world around him.

Kyuubi had disappeared into the more darker corners of his cage... Naruto was glad that he wasn't bugging him anymore but had to try very hard to not think about what he was doing exactly.. he still remembered how Kakashi had been in that month.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 5**

Tsunade was pissed off, Shizune had beat her to it and taken the 5 sake bottles left on her desk.

Naruto was getting a bit tired, Sakumo kept rolling himself around the floors and Naruto spent a good part of his days making sure he didn't hurt himself.

Kakashi was dead on his feet and kind of annoyed. Naruto threw him out of bed every time one of the boys cried during the night mumbling something about running all day. Plus Naruto wasn't showing _any_ signs of being pregnant other than his growing stomach. That just wasn't fair.

Kyuubi was back to bugging Naruto with his odd behavior.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 6**

Tsunade was now in an unofficial race with Shizune to her office every morning, she'd only managed to get her hands on 2 of the 6 sake bottles on her desk but it was a start.

Naruto watched his kids in utter amazement, they had both started crawling and Naruto had foreseen an even more tiring day where he had to run after little Sakumo even more but every time he got close to leaving the room or getting in trouble Minato would distract him with a toy.

Kakashi was getting disapproving looks from the woman of the village, they didn't like the fact that he kept reading his porn book all the time now that he was a father. Little did they know that Kakashi's book was now filled with pictures of his family.

Kyuubi had calmed down considerably.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 7**

Tsunade was very sad to see that no sake bottles had arrived on her desk this month, she'd definitely beaten Shizune to her desk so she didn't know what had happened.

Naruto was glad Kakashi was not hormonal or even home at the moment, He'd found Sakumo sitting quite happily on the floor stretching his hands toward the ceiling. Naruto nearly got a heart attack when he looked up and found Minato crawling there like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kakashi was taken off duty so he could help his lover take care of their kids. It had taken quite some time to get Naruto to calm down and let go of poor Minato. Kakashi couldn't be prouder of his son but decided to keep that fact to himself since it made Naruto upset.

Kyuubi was back to normal.. that is as normal as a demon sealed in a pregnant man can be.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 8**

Tsunade was in heaven. She'd just looked into one of her secret stashes and found 15 new sake bottles.

Naruto was annoyed, he had to spend more and more time sitting down because his feet and back hurt. Thankfully Kakashi was there now to look after the kids.

Kakashi was quite happy. Running after Sakumo and making sure Minato didn't do any more stunts was good training and kept him in shape.

Kyuubi was quite happy as well, he was getting his revenge for Naruto ignoring him for the past few months by not healing his acing feet and back.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Month 9**

Tsunade was still happy. She had 9 sake bottles to get her through one of the strangest deliveries she had ever done.

Naruto was far, far from being happy. He wowed that if he survived the birth he would not only apologies, pamper and literally worship Kakashi for doing this twice but swore that when he became Hokage every pregnant individual would receive free massages and.. and.. something he would think about later when the pain was gone.

Kakashi was on cloud nine. He was about to have another baby, one which he would not have to give birth to, Naruto was finally realizing what he had been through and he was probably the only father known to man who got apologized to instead of blamed and cursed at during birth.

Everyone was really surprised but still very happy when half an hour later they welcomed into the world a little girl with bright blue eyes and silver and red-orange hair.


End file.
